


Late night music

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Spoilers for Earthbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Virgil cannot sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a FB prompt "Virgil and cuddles/piano" this is set during 2x1 because I've watched to write something about the TB2 crash and this prompt was the answer.

 Virgil cannot sleep.

 He's tried for the past hour to drift off, but no. It isn't happening. Not tonight.

 Everytime he closes his eyes, he's falling.

 He feels himself struggling with TB2, trying to keep her steady while every warning light and siren screams at him. The smoke comes in thick and fast, making it a struggle to draw in breath. He feels the sickening smack as the back of TB2 hits the mountain heavily and feels the decent as she screams out of control down the runway.

 Every time he closes his eyes, he relieves every moment of that crash.

 With a sigh he struggles upright in bed, wincing as every muscle in his body protests at the movement. It had been a hard crash and it wasn't a surprise that he had come out of it with bruising and pulled muscles. He had been seriously lucky he had even walked away from that crash.

 He gently swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up slowly, gingerly reaching down to grab at his discarded clothes before getting dressed and making his way downstairs.

In the event that Virgil cannot sleep, the piano is his source of comfort.

 It was their mother's piano and Lucille had taken great pleasure in teaching Virgil how to play after she realised that Scott had no interest in learning. Virgil felt a pang of sadness hit his heart as he remembered the day after they lost their mother, Scott had requested Virgil teach him how to play. He shakes his head, trying to dislodge his mind of those painful memories.

 He makes his way towards the piano and gently traces his fingers along the top. She was quite a grand old thing and it made Virgil wonder how old the piano was. Gently he sat himself down on the piano seat and opened the latch and began to play.

 First he began by playing something soft and calming. Letting himself drift to the notes, feel the tension drain from his body. After a while the melody gained tempo and he went with it, pouring himself into the music.

 He was so lost in the music that he didn't notice the figures coming down the stairs until they were standing right behind him.

 Virgil finished the song he was playing and looked up, startling out of his skin once he saw his brothers, Kayo, Brains and Grandma standing there.

Scott looked at his brother with concern in his eyes "couldn't sleep?" he asked gently.

 "Yeah, you can say that" Virgil replied, running his hand through his hair "did I wake you all up?"

 "You did" Gordon replied "but we all know that you only do this when something is on your mind, so spill. What's up?" for once Gordon didn't have a teasing glint in his eye, he was looking at Virgil worriedly.

 Virgil sighed and rubbed at his eyes "I can't sleep...every time I close my eyes...I'm crashing again"

 Scott shared a look with the others and then laid a hand on Virgil's shoulder softly "you should have told us, not come down here on your own"

"I know..but I needed to get my head around it, and I didn't want to wake you all up" Virgil replied.

 "Virgil, if you're that shaken we don't care to be woken up, we just need to know you're okay" Grandma tells Virgil softly "and you can't be okay bottling this up alone"

 "She's right" Kayo adds "you've got all of us here, if you're struggling you need to let us know"

Virgil looks over to his family and nods "you're right, I'm sorry"

 "You've got nothing to feel sorry for" Scott murmurs before he leans down and pulls Virgil into a hug. Pretty soon the whole family join in until they're one big cuddle pile near the piano with Virgil in the middle, feeling much better then he did a moment ago.

 When they detangle themselves from the hug, Grandma makes everyone hot chocolate and then sends everyone back to bed.

 And when Virgil climbs back into bed, he drifts off almost instantly. And no dreams of falling follow him.

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
